


Something to Do, Someone to Blame

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Idiots, beadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What drove Bea and Ben to record "Idiots", and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Do, Someone to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Post-cut bean headcanon in story format.

Ben constantly hanging out at the Duke’s was no longer as weird as it could be. When he came over the day after the party, Bea didn’t have the heart to be rude or send him away. It was such a relief for someone to believe her, and after a while, she realized she actually liked having him around, a little. Not that she’d ever admit it to his face.

Having him around helped take her mind off the frustration of being able to do absolutely nothing to help her cousin. The happy, bubbly girl was gone, replaced by someone who kept to herself and hardly smiled. It killed Bea to see what that monster had done to her practically perfect cousin. But Ben forced her and Hero to watch movies, TV shows, do something other than mope. But whenever Hero retreated to her room (or to Bea’s room, because it held fewer memories), Bea would watch her go, heart filled with anger and pity and hatred and the need to do something.

She and Ben got to talking whenever Hero wasn’t around (not because they wanted to keep anything from her, just because they were too worried that anything they said would make it worse). When Bea got to talking about her feelings (how the hell did that keep happening anyway, it's like Ben cared or something), they were always repetitive because nothing was changing damn it. Ben always looked like she felt. Like he wanted to help but didn’t know how.

So when he suggested they make a video to clear Hero’s name, Bea agreed, relieved to be doing something, anything, that might help.

————-

Her heart was pounding and she was staring at Ben, and he just looked so open and sad and hurting for her, for Hero. Something big in her changes, and she realizes she doesn’t hate him at all anymore. After a week and a half of his constant presence and caring and comfort, she’s forgiven him for what he did. How he acted, because it was so long ago, and he’s long since made up for it. And she kind of really wants to kiss him, but things are too fucked up for anything to make any sense. Instead, she looks down and says, “This is all my fault.”

He’d been slouching back, but this brought him upright and next to her. “Bea, that’s crazy.”

There are tears in her eyes, but she trusts him now, and doesn’t worry what he’ll think of her. “No it’s not. You heard what Pedro said.”

"You shouldn’t be thinking about what Pedro said, of all people—”

"No, but he’s right. I always have to be right. Maybe if I’d given in every once in a while, my defense of her would have more credibility, or something. I’m like the girl who cried wolf."

"Bea, look at me." She glanced over at him again and his grey eyes were piercing. "None of this is your fault. You’re as stubborn as hell, but this is on them. You know Hero, and I know Hero, and they should too. There’s no excuse. Blame the people who deserve it."

If things weren’t so fucked up right now, Bea probably would have kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but I want there to be more works in this tag.


End file.
